1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer device, a head unit, a probe, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus is known which emits ultrasonic waves from a front end of a probe toward a target object and detects ultrasonic waves which are reflected from the target object (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-50571). For example, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is used as an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus which is used in diagnosis by imaging inside the body of a patient or the like. For example, a piezoelectric element is used as an ultrasonic transducer element which transmits and receives ultrasonic waves.